


Smile

by Queen_B



Series: OT4 [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: A little tiny something I came up with when I was bored.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Two of the little drabbles would lead to smut. If there's enough interest and I'm inspired enough I could write them out in different oneshots, but right here it was better to keep it T :)
> 
> Not beta'ed.

* * *

 

 

_Leonardo's smiles were the rarest. He just took everything way too seriously. And whenever his brother's attempted to make him smile, it would look off, as if fake. As if only for their sake. It was frustrating for the younger ones._

 

“Leo? Are you happy?”

 

Three sets of eyes lifted to zero in on the youngest brother. They were all sitting in the living room, each minding their own business when Mikey had spoken up suddenly, his comic forgotten in his lap.

 

“Of course I am. Why do you ask?”

 

“Because you never really smile...” Leo frowned at seeing how serious Mikey took this.

 

“I do smile...” Raph lifted a non-existent eyebrow.

 

“Nah, Mike's kinda got a point there. We've been foolin' around for a while now an' ya still look like a statue most of tha time.” The oldest rolled his eyes.

 

“I don't have to smile all the time to show I am happy.”

 

“Still...” Donnie started from his place on the ground next to Leo's feet. “It would be really reassuring to actually _see_ you being happy with us from time to time...”

 

The blue-banded turtle blinked at the serious faces and couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

 

“Guys, I promise I'm happy.”

 

He grabbed Donnie's face in both of this hands and pressed his beak the the olive one lightly with a smile.

 

“You make me happy. I smile every time you fall asleep over a project, cuddling your keyboard close cause you think it's one of us. And how you mumble how much you love all of us, and what great things you plan on building.”

 

Then he moved to Mikey on the opposite side of the couch, repeating the action.

 

“And you make me happy. I smile when I watch you cook, all focused and just so excited for our reactions, even though everything you make tastes awesome.”

 

He smirked a little at Raph's wary look from his position next to Mikey. Instead of grabbing his face too, he settled for just nuzzling the beak while leaning over Mikey.

 

“And you make me happy too. I smile every time you throw a tantrum after a thug insults one of us cause you're just protective like that; how you would beat them to a pulp just because they hurt our feelings.”

 

There was a faint blush on each of his mates' faces; a lovely sight that made Leo smile even more.

Seeing his mates were satisfied for the meanwhile he leaned back against the couch and resumed reading his book, smile still on his face.

 

 

**~*~*~**

 

 

_Raphael's smiles were rarely normal smiles, but smirks. When there was a fight to come, he smirked in cruel anticipation. When there was an opportunity for sex, he smirked cockily. When he had fun, it was an amused smirk. None of his family or friends thought he was even capable of forming normal smiles._

 

“Raph, give it back!”

 

Donnie's voice was loud enough to draw Leo's and Mike's attention. The leader came from the dojo to the living room while Mikey stuck his head from the doorway to the kitchen.

 

Both blinked at the sight of Donnie chasing the larger turtle through the whole living area. Raph laughed loudly, clearly having fun. Apparently he stole a notebook from the genius to lure him out of his cave.

It was such a Mikey-thing to do, so Not-Raph that the oldest and the youngest looked at each other in genuine surprise. Leo couldn't suppress a grin when he saw Mikey covered in flour, batter and chocolate. Mike just blinked and turned to watch the middle brothers again.

 

Raph had Don pinned to the couch now, grinning down at him while the purple-banded ninja pouted.

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Don was caught off guard by the genuine happiness displayed on his big brother's face and couldn't help but smile back. That smile was quickly replaced by a surprised expression and a blush when Raph started to rub their lower plastrons together and nuzzled his neck.

 

Quickly realizing what was going to happen, Mikey retreated back into the kitchen.

Of course. It was spring time. And spring time meant Raph got extra horny. They all kinda did, but it was strongest with the alpha turtle. None of them minded the extra sex, but right now Mikey just wanted to get these chocolate chip cookies done.

He knew it was a lost cause when the scent of his mates' arousal hit him, even over the cookie scent. Biting his lip he hurried to turn off the stove and tried to sneak past his brothers to have a quick shower before joining his brothers. He gasped when suddenly Leo was in front of him, wearing one of Raph's smirks. Gulping he grinned, motioning over himself to make clear he just wanted to get clean, when suddenly there was a tongue on the side of his face belonging to Donnie. He also smirked just like Raph did when he was horny. The deep churr from behind him made him shudder and when he turned he saw Raph himself, a cocky smirk decorating his face.

 

“Time for some fun.”

 

 

 

**~*~*~**

 

 

_Donatello smiled way more than Raph and Leo. He smiled in triumph when he finished a project or managed to beat his brothers in sparring. He smiled involuntarily when he just stared at his mates. There was his embarrassed smile, accompanied by a cute little blush. His kinda cocky smile when he uses big words. But to his brothers, his most beautiful smile was his surprised one._

 

“Don't peek!” Mikey warned as he let go of Donnie's eyes to open a door. The olive turtle rolled his eyes behind closed lids.

 

“You blindfolded me with my own mask.” He stated with a sigh, wanting to go back to his lab.

 

“Sshhh...” his only little brother shushed him before gently urging him forward again.

 

“Can we speed this up a little, Mikey? I'm really busy...” He let out an involuntary squeak when Mike pinched his tail, effectively shutting him up as he flushed. They all knew how sensitive Donnie's tail was, probably his most erogenous zone. And right now Don really hoped the 'surprise' involved more of these touches.

 

“Okay, ready?” Donatello bit his lip and nodded, blinking a few times when Mikey lifted his blindfold.

 

“Oh... my... shell.”

 

They were in their bedroom. It was illuminated by what must've been a hundred candles. On the ground were numerous blankets creating a nest, and on it were Raph and Leo holding a cake with colorful frosting. Each of their mask colors were present. Donnie squinted his eyes to read what was written on the cake with whipped cream.

 

“Happy anniversary?” he read out loud, looking into the faces of his mates. Leo and Raph wore their rare genuine smiles, while Mikey grinned excitedly.

 

“It's been exactly one year since we all got together! And we wanted to celebrate with you!”

 

Still kinda surprised, Donnie looked back down to the cake. Has it really been a year already? And his brothers made the effort to surprise him with all of this? It must've been a bunch of work to create such an atmosphere with the candles and the soft nest, and Mikey must've been hours in the kitchen to make the cake. All because they wanted to surprise him.

Slowly, very slowly, the corners of his mouth turned upwards, eyes shining in awe as he returned his gaze to his brothers. He was a bit taken aback to see their smiles widen, but his heart felt warm and tingly all the same.

 

 

 

**~*~*~**

 

 

 

_Mikey always smiled. Even when he was sleeping he smiled. It was part of his face just like his freckles. When one of his brothers ways upset, he'd smile at them until they had to return it. He smiled into their enemies' faces and he even smiled when he was hurting. And that was the problem._

 

“I can't believe they got away!”

 

During patrol the Foot had lured them into a trap. It was stupid, they should've noticed it sooner, but it had looked easy enough at first. Until the elite had shown up. It'd been a fierce battle, especially when the Purple Dragons decided to join in. One of them had managed to hit Donnie's plastron with an iron pipe, hard enough to actually crack it a little.

The olive turtle's breath was taken from him as he fell down, clutching his plastron before going limp. Mikey was there in seconds, adrenaline taking over as he knocked out the Dragon and dragged his brother away from the battlefield.

 

It took their mates a little longer to notice what's going on, and when they did, Leo ordered immediate retreat. He and Raph carried Donnie carefully together in case he was hurt worse as they sneaked away from the battle and into the safety of the sewers.

 

“Shut up, Raph. Don's hurt, that's our top priority.”

 

Back at the lair they put him in the infirmary, where Raph took care of the crack. He had gotten several cracks himself during fights and learned what to do and what to look for with injuries like that. Donnie had patched him up often enough.

 

“His ribs aren't broken. T'was probably the shock that knocked him out.” Raph assured his awake brothers, crossing his arms as he faced them.

 

Leo let out a relieved sigh and rubbed a hand over his head. When Raphael's eyes found Mikey's though they narrowed in concern.

The sky blue eyes were wide and a little glassy as they looked at the olive turtle. He hadn't spoken a word since they were back in the sewers, and his skin was worryingly pale. Just as Raph was about to ask if he was okay, Donnie stirred on the bed.

 

“Ngh...”

 

“Babe, how are you feeling?” Leo gently patted his leg while Raph had a hand on the olive shoulder.

 

“Like I got hit with an iron pipe...”

 

“Bingo. Guess what ya won? A few days of 'Take-It-Easy'.” Don couldn't help but chuckle at that, rubbing his bandaged plastron lightly. He smiled reassuringly at his older brothers, who smiled back in relief, until his gaze caught his younger brother.

 

“Mikey?”

 

The youngster jumped a little when suddenly all attention was on him. It took him a second, but then he smiled. And oh how his mates hated that smile.

 

“Yeah, um... Glad to see you're okay. And don't worry, one bowl of my special magic soup and you're as good as new!” He cheerily announced, smile wide as he fiddled with the wrappings on his hands. Without looking at any of them he turned around and vanished.

 

The remaining brothers exchanged knowing and worried frowns. Leo sighed and followed their youngest mate.

 

He found him as predicted in the kitchen, already cutting up veggies for the soup. Carefully the leaf green turtle approached Mikey before he gently wrapped his arms around him from behind. Mike stiffened shortly before relaxing again, keeping up the cutting.

 

“We should watch that Facebook movie Donnie likes so much. I bet that would help him relax. Oh, and there's still some strawberry ice cream in the freezer. We should cool his plastron, or do you think warmth would be better? I could make him a hot bottle. We have to...” he trailed of when Leo gently took the knife from his shaking hands and turned him around. Grabbing his face he made him look up into his eyes.

 

Mikey blinked a few times, still so pale, still smiling as he continued babbling. “...We have to be careful, cuddling probably hurts him, and maybe one of us should keep an eye on him in case he hurts himself more in his sleep.”

 

As he talked, his smile stayed fixed, even as tears welled up in those beautiful blue irises. Leo watched him with a patient expression. The tears gathered until they spilled and only when leaf green thumbs wiped them away Mike's smile crumbled as he collapsed into his big brother's waiting arms.

He shuddered and sobbed, and Leonardo couldn't help but smile sadly as he comforted the smaller one clinging to him. It had happened way too often that Mikey hid his sadness for their sake. It should've never happened in first place and Leo has sworn he wouldn't ever let it happen again.

They loved all of Mikey's smiles. Except this fake one.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Klunk - I don't really think of a special universe when writing the turtles. Yes, the eyecolors and stuff are from the 2012 show, but that's really only because I think they fit. I love Klunk, so she's there, but it's not completely the 2003 series either^^ Hope it's not too confusing.


End file.
